


Semantyka cieczy

by Rudbeckia_bicolor



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Pre-Canon
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 03:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9638906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rudbeckia_bicolor/pseuds/Rudbeckia_bicolor
Summary: Taki tam drobiazg o podboju Spirali ;)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Napisane w ramach akcji na Mirriel. Prompt: aforyzm "Mogę się oprzeć wszystkiemu z wyjątkiem pokusy!" (Oscar Wilde)

\- Co tym razem powiesz przełożonej? - spytał Kentigern.

Turio bez ceregieli usiadła mu na kolanach.

\- To, co zwykle. Że uczymy się języków. - Pocałowała go w usta. - I że dzielimy się wiedzą, jak przystało na członkinię Zakonu Jednorożca i adepta waszych wyższych nauk. Co innego moglibyśmy robić?

Kentigern biedził się tymczasem z dziwacznym zapięciem jej mnisiej szaty. Pozycja, w której się znajdowali, bynajmniej mu tego nie ułatwiała.

\- Przydałby się jednak jakiś szczegół - powiedział. - Jakiś konkretny temat.

Turio odwróciła się i pochyliła, by ułatwić mu dostęp do opornych haftek.

\- Powiemy, że uczyłeś mnie pieśni swego ludu. Elaine Ettariel… - zanuciła.

\- To nie jest pieśń mego ludu - sprostował, całując jej odkryte, wytatuowane plecy. - Ułożyli ją nasi kuzyni, który woleli zostać w tamtym świecie i stawić czoła przepowiedzianym zagrożeniom…

\- Stara się nie zorientuje. - Turio znów odwróciła się przodem i zajęła z kolei jego odzieżą, bo o ile bycie rozbieraną przez mężczyznę sprawiało jej przyjemność, o tyle rozbieranie było dużo ciekawsze. - Zresztą nawet gdyby nie uwierzyła, mam jeszcze ostateczny argument. No chyba, że mi go okrutnie odbierzesz. - Mrugnęła.

\- Oczywiście, że nie - objął ją mocniej, przytulił policzek do jej piersi. - Zbyt wiele bym stracił.

Zaczął pieścić językiem jej sutki, a Turio po raz kolejny pomyślała, jak to dobrze, że ci przybysze pojawili się w jej świecie. Żaden mężczyzna z jej ludu nie ośmieliłby się choćby dotknąć mniszki z Zakonu Jednorożca, panował bowiem przesąd, podtrzymywany zresztą przez przełożone, że w ich rytualnych tatuażach zapisano klątwę, która zniszczyłaby życie takiego śmiałka. Gdyby któryś się jednak odważył, najpewniej pozbawiłby ją dziewictwa, skazując ją tym samym na śmierć. Mężczyźni z jej ludu nie mieli pojęcia, że można dawać i odbierać rozkosz także na inne sposoby. W ogóle, myślała Turio, zsuwając z siebie ostatnią sztukę bielizny, w porównaniu z przybyszami bardzo mało wiedzieli.

 

*

 

Tym razem nie musiała się tłumaczyć przed przełożoną. Prawdę mówiąc, ledwie zdążyła.

\- Kiedyś się doigrasz - pogroziła jej koleżanka. - Prawda, zostałaś oficjalnie wyznaczona do kontaktów z przybyszami i wspólnych studiów, ale to chyba nie powód, żeby znikać na tak długo? Co w nich takiego szczególnego?

\- Och, wszystko - mruknęła Turio. - Choćby to, co opowiadają o tych wszystkich światach pod gwiazdami…

\- Gwiazdy, nie gwiazdy, stara już zaczęła badanie - koleżanka wzruszyła ramionami. - Chodź, bo się spóźnimy!

Turio poszła w stronę pomieszczeń należących do przełożonej i jakby nigdy nic zajęła miejsce w kolejce. Za pierwszym razem się bała, ale teraz wiedziała już, że bez problemu przejdzie rutynową kontrolę przed rytuałem. To, co robiła z Kentigernem, nie pozostawiało trwałych śladów.

\- Następna! - zabrzmiało zza drzwi.

Przełożona spieszyła się widocznie, bo nawet się nie odezwała. Turio rozebrała się szybko, pozwoliła obejrzeć, po czym przebrała w obrzędowe szaty. Nie potrafiła powstrzymać uśmiechu. Miała wrażenie, że zrobiła przełożonej doskonały dowcip. Ukłoniła się, wyszła przez drugie drzwi, po czym pomaszerowała do głównej sali, by zająć swoje miejsce przy Kręgu.

Wpatrzyła się w kamienie. Krąg robił na niej teraz znacznie mniejsze wrażenie niż wtedy, kiedy po raz pierwszy usłyszała o jego historii i przeznaczeniu. Krąg dawał jej ludowi możliwość wezwania jednorożców, gdyby zaszła taka potrzeba. W normalnych warunkach wędrowały po światach między gwiazdami i pojawiały się co kilkanaście, kilkadziesiąt lat, a Pazemykowie czasem potrzebowali ich magii. Na przykład podczas najazdu okrutnych Areszów ze Stepu Tysiąca Burz to jednorożce rozgromiły napastników, lądując wprost w namiocie ich wodza i tratując go kopytami. Ostatnio jednak wiele się zmieniło. Niektórzy przebąkiwali nawet, że Zakon Jednorożca stał się niepotrzebny, skoro Areszów już od dawna nie widywano, a innych wrogów udało się pokonać w sojuszu z przybyszami spod gwiazd, którzy też znali magię i w przeciwieństwie do jednorożców chodzili na dwóch nogach i posługiwali się mową. Mimo to Krąg istniał, na wszelki wypadek, a mniszki w regularnych odstępach czasu odnawiały jego moc. Wszystkie musiały zachować dziewictwo. Taki był warunek zachowania czarów.

Ostatnia dziewczyna zajęła swoje miejsce w Kręgu. Mniszki wzięły się za ręce i rozpoczęły recytację zaklęcia. W miarę jak mówiły, kolejne kryształy umieszczone na kamieniach rozbłyskiwały zielonkawym światłem. W ich blasku Turio zauważyła, że pod ścianą sanktuarium pomiędzy ludzkimi mieszkańcami miasta, którzy przychodzili się upewnić co do skuteczności obrzędów, stoi kobieta, należąca do tamtego ludu. Łatwo je było rozpoznać po bardzo długich włosach, jakich żadna dziewczyna Pazemyków nie zdołałaby zapuścić. Jej obecność nie zdziwiła Turio. Przybysze już jakiś czas temu uzyskali tu wstęp. Ostatecznie oni też byli przyjaciółmi jednorożców.

\- Ludu wierny, ludu Pazemyków, oto ujrzałeś na własne oczy działanie Kręgu. Nasi przyjaciele czuwają i usłyszą nas, gdy spotka nas nieszczęście! - zawołała przełożona, gdy zaświecił ostatni kryształ.

\- Sława Zakonowi! - zabrzmiało w odpowiedzi.

 

*

 

Gdy kilka dni później weszła do pokoju, w którym zwykle spotykała się z Kentigernem, zamiast niego zastała kobietę przybyszów, chyba tę samą, która obserwowała rytuał. Turio nie była pewna.

\- Kim jesteś? Co tu robisz? Gdzie jest Kentigern? - spytała, zdziwiona, ale i zirytowana tym, że nieznajoma siedziała przy stoliku i najwyraźniej bardzo dobrze się tu czuła.

\- Przyjdzie dziś nieco później - poinformowała kobieta, ignorując pozostałe pytania.

\- Więc na niego zaczekam - odparła mniszka. - Miałaś mi tylko przekazać tę wiadomość?

\- Nie. Chciałam z tobą porozmawiać. Wybacz, nie przedstawiłam się. Mam na imię Seren. Usiądź, proszę.

Turio usłuchała, choć niechętnie. Wolałaby, żeby kobieta już sobie poszła. Czekała na jej słowa, ale zamiast mówić, Seren wpatrywała się w mniszkę. Turio dopiero teraz zobaczyła, jak niesamowicie niebieskie były oczy jej gościa. Akwamaryna, tak przybysze nazywają ten odcień, przypomniała sobie.

\- O czym chciałaś rozmawiać? - ponagliła.

\- O definicjach - odezwała się wreszcie kobieta. - Czasami trudno mi pojąć wasz tok rozumowania. Gdy mowa o stosunku seksualnym, definiujecie go z wyraźnie męskiej perspektywy i dość ogólnikowo, "obcował z kobietą, wylewając nasienie w jej ciele", bez precyzowania, gdzie konkretnie. Kiedy jednak przychodzi do ustalenia, czy kobieta uprawiała seks, zerkacie tylko między nogi. Nie pytacie, co robiła, a przecież można zachować anatomiczne dziewictwo, a mimo to zbierać doświadczenia, prawda, Turio?

Dziewczyna poczuła, że się czerwieni. Skąd tamta mogła o tym wiedzieć? Przecież to miała być tajemnica!

\- O czym ty mówisz? Nie robimy nic złego. Uczymy się razem, nasi przełożeni o tym wiedzą, sami nam nakazali.

Seren uśmiechnęła się, błyskając nieludzko białymi, drobnymi zębami.

\- Nie wątpię, że sporo się nauczyłaś. My dowiedzieliśmy się i osiągnęliśmy jeszcze więcej. Prawdę mówiąc nie sądziłam, że to zadziała w ten sposób. Byłam przekonana, że posłużysz nam tylko jako źródło informacji, ale los postanowił nam zrobić wspaniały prezent. Najwyraźniej wystarczy, że mniszka wniesie nasienie do Kręgu, nieważne, w którym otworze ciała, i w takim stanie weźmie udział w rytuale. Zbezcześciłaś Krąg. Jest dla was bezużyteczny.

\- Kłamiesz! - wyrwało się zszokowanej Turio. Chciała się zerwać, ale jakaś siła trzymała ją na krześle i nie pozwalała wstać. - Nie wierzę ci. Kryształy świecą. Krąg działa - dodała już mniej pewnie, bo coś sobie przypomniała. Czyżby…

\- Jesteście tak bardzo przywiązani do tego, co widzialne, że bardzo łatwo was oszukać - ciągnęła kobieta. - Czasem warto zaufać przeczuciom, bo miałaś przeczucie, prawda, Turio? Kilka tygodni temu kryształy zapalały się opornie i zaczęłaś się bać. Słusznie! Też tam wtedy byłam. Lepiej niż wy zrozumiałam, co się stało, i skorzystałam z okazji. Mój lud potrafi mamić wzrok ludzi, zaświecenie kilku kryształów jest dla nas tak łatwe, jak… - Pstryknęła palcami i w powietrzu zatańczyły zielone iskry.

Turio sama nie wiedziała, czy jest bardziej przerażona, czy wściekła, czy może jeszcze inna, czuła tylko, że musi uciekać, musi coś zrobić. Znów spróbowała się zerwać, ale nie była w stanie. Seren nie przestawała się w nią wpatrywać. Dziewczyna miała wrażenie, że rozpływa się akwamarynowej mgle.

\- Nie powinnam ci tego w ogóle mówić - dobiegło ją zza obłoku - ale ja też czasem nie potrafię się oprzeć pokusie, zresztą zaraz wszystko naprawię. Nie zabiję cię, o nie. Gdybyś umarła, twoje miejsce zajęłaby inna mniszka, co mogłoby naprawić Krąg, a to nie leży w naszym interesie. Z tego samego powodu zadbamy o ciebie, kiedy się zacznie, a wierz mi, będzie się dużo działo, w porównaniu z nami Areszowie to grzeczne dzieci z ochronki… Teraz zemdlejesz, a kiedy się ockniesz, nie będziesz pamiętała tej rozmowy. Zamiast tego będziesz pamiętać, żeby…

Mniszka po raz ostatni spróbowała się skupić, otrząsnąć, ale bez rezultatu. Jej umysł nasiąkał niebieską mgłą.

 

*

 

Turio otworzyła oczy. Leżała na plecach, na podłodze. Klęczała przy niej kobieta przybyszów, chyba ta sama, którą mniszka widziała podczas obrzędu, i patrzyła na nią z troską. Dziewczyna zauważyła, że nieznajoma ma niesamowicie niebieskie oczy. Akwamaryna, tak nazywają ten odcień, przypomniała sobie.

\- Dobrze się czujesz? - spytała kobieta. - Zaczęłaś krzyczeć, a potem zemdlałaś. Akurat przechodziłam, drzwi były otwarte, więc weszłam i znalazłam cię tu nieprzytomną. Kręci ci się w głowie? Boli cię coś?

\- Nic mi nie jest - powiedziała Turio, bo też istotnie czuła się doskonale. Miała tylko przykre wrażenie, że o czymś zapomniała, ale zignorowała je, bo skoro zapomniała, nie mogło to być nic ważnego. - Naprawdę nic. To pewnie przez pogodę, straszny dziś upał. Ale dziękuję za troskę - dodała.

Wstała bez pomocy, akurat w chwili, gdy do pokoju wchodził Kentigern.

\- Pani Serena? - zwrócił się do przybyłej. - Czy stało się coś złego?

\- Wszystko jest w najlepszym porządku - zapewniła kobieta. - Całkowitym.

Wyszła bez słowa. Kentigern ukłonił jej się, na co odpowiedziała ledwie zauważalnym skinienem głowy.

\- Znasz ją? - zainteresowała się Turio.

\- Znam, należy do naszej starszyzny - powiedział mężczyzna. - To uzdrowicielka i biolog. Bada różne małe stworzenia.

\- Jak małe?

\- Na przykład pchły i inne insekty. W tym świecie jest ich o wiele za dużo. Gryzą wszystko i wszystkich, zaczynając od szczurów, skończywszy na istotach rozumnych, w dodatku przenoszą choroby. Należałoby zrobić w tym świecie trochę porządku, nie uważasz?

\- Pozbycie się robactwa byłoby miłe - przyznała. Objęła mężczyznę. - Co będziemy dzisiaj robić? Bo chyba nie rozmawiać o insektach.

Jakby się speszył.

\- Tym razem powinniśmy naprawdę popracować, żeby mieć co napisać w oficjalnych sprawozdaniach. Studia, wymiana informacji, zapomniałaś?

\- Musimy?

\- Powinniśmy - odsunął ją lekko. - Możesz jako pierwsza zadać pytanie.

\- Zatem niech będą badania językoznawcze - prychnęła. - Opowiedz mi jeszcze raz o tym, jak się tu znaleźliście, ale w waszym języku. Właściwie podyktuj. Mamy mało zapisów.

Wyjęła notatnik - zaskakująco pusty, biorąc pod uwagę liczbę ich spotkań - i rysik. Usadowiła się na krześle. Usiadł również i zaczął opowiadać w śpiewnym języku przybyszów. Turio uważała, że ta mowa brzmi w męskich ustach jak sam grzech.

\- W świecie, w którym żyliśmy wcześniej, urodziła się wieszczka, która przepowiadała wielkie nieszczęścia. Jej wróżby wkrótce zaczęły się sprawdzać. Nasi bracia, Aen Seidhe, postanowili mimo wszystko zostać i na miejscu stawić czoła przeznaczeniu, ale my woleliśmy odejść do świata, w którym moglibyśmy w spokoju pracować nad ich przyszłym ocaleniem. Jeden z naszych uczonych, żyjący w przyjaźni z jednorożcami, przekonał je, żeby…


End file.
